The Reason Behind Sasuke's Username
by scribbledandscrawled
Summary: sasuketheIDIOT has logged in... rameeenking101: teme, i like your new username. :D why change?...sasuketheIDIOT: it’s sakura’s fault...rameenking101: o.O... SasuSaku OneShot. :D enjoy!


**Here's something I think y'all will enjoy. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the plot**

.**xxx**.

* * *

_**rameeenking101 has logged in**_

_**sasukeRULES has logged in

* * *

**_

**rameeenking101: **yo, dude! wazzup?

**sasukeRULES: **hn.

**rameeenking101: **wow! that's really cool, teme……….. hear the SARCASM!!!!! why must i have a best friend like you?

**sasukeRULES: **back at ya, dobe.

**rameeenking101: **feel my glare, teme. feel it.

* * *

_**iLoveNOTMyYoungerBrother has logged in

* * *

**_

**iLoveNOTMyYoungerBrother: **may i join your very interesting conversation, brother?

**sasukeRULES: **NO!

**rameeenking101: **sure, Itachi!

**iLoveNOTMyYoungerBrother: **so, what were you, two, talking about?

**rameeenking101:** nothing really important.

**iLoveNOTMyYoungerBrother: **well, i have a topic that would really interest you.

especially Sasuke.

**sasukeRULES: **i can see your evil smirk. literally. i just passed your room on my way back from the kitchen.

**rameeenking101: **don't tell me you're eating tomatoes again, teme.

**sasukeRULES: **at least it's not ramen.

**rameeenking101: **oh, you're crossing the line, teme! don't you DARE speak like that to Ramen!

* * *

_**iLoveNOTMyYoungerBrother is sending you 1 file:**_

you'll love this, Sasuke. (28.0 kb)

_**Save as.. **__(Alt+Shift+A)__**Decline**__(Alt+shift+D)_

_

* * *

_

**iLoveNOTMyYoungerBrother: **i sent you a file, brother. save it on your computer. i swear you'll LOVE it.

_**Receiving 1 file from iLoveNOTMyYoungerBrother**_

you'll love this, Sasuke. (28.0 kb)

_**Open**__ (Alt+Shift+O)

* * *

_

**rameeenking101: **what is it, sasuke? what did Itachi send?

**sasukeRULES: **i'll definitely kill my brother.

**iLoveNOTMyYoungerBrother: **reminds me of that anime i was watching last night. it's about a guy who wants to rescue his best friend because he left their village to kill his brother.

**sasukeRULES: **i watch it, too, Itachi. and you'll definitely have the same destiny with that guy's brother.

**rameeenking101: **WHAT IS IT??????????????

**iLoveNOTMyYoungerBrother: **anyway, i just came in to send that file to ya, sasuke. gtg. the guys are waiting.

**sasukeRULES: **wait, did you throw the garbage?

* * *

_**iLoveNOTMyYoungerBrother has logged off

* * *

**_

**sasukeRULES: **no. hn. damn you, Itachi!

* * *

_**iLoveNOTMyYoungerBrother logged in

* * *

**_

**iLoveNOTMyYoungerBrother: **oh, I love you too, sasuke.

* * *

_**iLoveNOTMyYoungerBrother has logged off

* * *

**_

**sasukeRULES: **brb, dobe. i'll just throw that shit Itachi left.

**rameeenking101: **sure

* * *

_**sasukeRULES has logged off

* * *

**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

_**sasuketheIDIOT has logged in

* * *

**_

**rameeenking101: **teme, i like your new username. :D why change?

**sasuketheIDIOT**: it's sakura's fault

**rameenking101: **o.O

**sasuketheIDIOT: **hn.

**rameeenking101: **i know you're in love with sakura and all, but really, why?

* * *

_**sasuketheIDIOT is sending you 1 file:**_

hn.1 (28.0 kb)

_**Save as.. **__(Alt+Shift+A)__**Decline**__(Alt+shift+D)

* * *

_

_**Receiving 1 file from sasuketheIDIOT**_

hn.1 (28.0 kb)

_**Open**__ (Alt+Shift+O)

* * *

_

.**xxx**.

**Itachi Helps His Emo Brother Get the Woman of His Dreams**

_(A written form of Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino's conversation.)_

Report by: Uchiha Itachi

Lunch.

Monday

12:03 pm to 12:15 pm.

Konaha Academy Roof.

Haruno Sakura **[HS]**

Yamanaka Ino **[YI]**

Uchiha Sasuke **[US]**

**HS: **Idiocy is my sister!

**YI: **No, dear, she's your twin.

_Sakura glares at Ino_

**YI: **Right, why?

**HS: **Did you not see what I did on our way here?

**YI: **What, you waved at him. What's wrong with that?

**HS: **It was stupid. He didn't even smile or wave back. I knew he'd do that. So why, WHY did I still do it?

**YI: **Forehead, you don't have to exaggerate. It's just that it's Sasuke. It's how he is.

**HS: **That's it, Pig. It's him. So expressionless, so cold, so unreadable… you can't tell if he's actually happy or annoyed at your actions.

**YI: **I know deep inside Sasuke appreciated your friendly gesture.

**HS: **How would you know, Pig?

_Sakura looks hopelessly at Ino_

**HS: **I'm so stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Tell me, Ino, what IDIOT would fall crazy in love with someone like me?

**YI: **God, Sakura. It's –

**US: **Me?

**HS: **Sasuke?

**US: **I think the answer is me.

**HS: **What? I'm dreaming. This can't be true.

**YI: **It's true. Naruto and I have been talking these past few days. And we told each other what a bummer it is to have best friends that are so, so, so stubborn. You – always telling me that Sasuke can NOT love you because you're annoying and he's so prodigious. But the truth is, Forehead, he does. He's crazy about you. Naruto says so.

**HS: **Naruto may be lying.

_Ino reaches for his pocket and gives a folded sheet of paper to Sakura._

_Sakura unfolds paper._

**YI: **That, my friend, is the conversation Naruto and Sasuke had during Math. It perfectly states there that Naruto had Sasuke confess his true feelings for you.

**HS: **This can't be true. I mean –

**US: **What? I'll kill that dobe.

**YI: **What the hell! Now, you DON'T want to believe it? C'mon, aren't you happy that Sasuke loves you, too?

**HS: **Oh my God! Is it true?

**US: **Can you give us a minute?

_Ino leaves._

**US: **What are you going to do if I said yes?

_Sakura kisses Sasuke on the lips._

**HS: **That.

**US: **Then, Yes.

_They kiss again._

**I didn't get the note of Uzmaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke but I'm sure it's my brother (Uchiha Sasuke) telling he DOES love Haruno Sakura.**

_P.S I have the record in my phone for proof_

_P.P.S Brother, my laundry or this on every site I have an account on. And remember, I have LOTS of accounts._

.**xxx**.

**rameenking101:** oh, so that's why you changed your username.

**sasuketheIDIOT: **wait for it. 3.. 2.. 1—

**rameenking101: **OHMYGOD! Does that mean I'm going to be an uncle?

**sasuketheIDIOT: **no, idiot!

**rameeenking101: **or are you girlfriend and boyfriend now? wait i'm gonna ask sakura to go on line so i can ask her in front of ya!

**sasuketheIDIOT: **no, idiot! DON'T! yes, we're going out! GOD! you're hopeless!

* * *

_**SakiKicksAss has logged in

* * *

**_

**SakiKicksAss: **what is it now, naruto? oh, hi, sasuke! :)

**sasuketheIDIOT: **hn.

**rameeenking101: **is it true, sakura-chan?

**SakiKicksAss: **sasuke, what happened to your username? naruto, what's true?

**rameeenking101: **that you and teme are going out now?

**sasuketheIDIOT: **hn. naruto, I told you –

**SakiKicksAss: **we haven't really _gone_ out, naruto. but, we're planning to. and maybe you can say that we're bfgf now. :D

**rameeenking101: **cooooollll!!! i'm gonna be a godfather in the future!

**SakiKicksAss: **eyeroll, naruto! anyway, sasuke, what's with the username?

**rameeenking101: **oh, sakura-chan! about sasuke's username… he changed it because itachi sent him a written form of your conversation during lunch yesterday.

**SakiKicksAss: **what written form?

**sasuketheIDIOT: **don't send it, dobe!

* * *

_**rameeenking101 is sending you 1 file:**_

i'm gonna be uncle naruto! (28.0 kb)

_**Save as.. **__(Alt+Shift+A)__**Decline**__(Alt+shift+D)

* * *

_

_**Receiving 1 file from rameeenking101**_

i'm gonna be uncle naruto! (28.0 kb)

_**Open**__ (Alt+Shift+O)

* * *

_

**SakiKicksAss: **i can't believe itachi did that!!!!!!

**sasuketheIDIOT: **same.

**SakiKicksAss: **but I think it's sweet of you to change your username just because of that.

**sasuketheIDIOT: **hn.

**rameeenking101: **teme's blushiiiiiing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**sasuketheIDIOT: **shut it, idiot!

**SakiKicksAss: **i guess i gtg.

**sasuketheIDIOT: **i'll meet at you at your apartment in 5.

**SakiKicksAss: **sure.

**Rameeenking101: **hey, teme! don't leave me!

* * *

_**SakiKicksAss has logged off**_

_**sasuketheIDIOT has logged off

* * *

**_

**rameeenking101: **teme! don't rape sakura!

**Rameeenking101: **at least wear a condom! no, I take that back! CONDOMS with the s! that means MANY!

* * *

_**SakiKicksAss has logged In**_

_**sasuketheIDIOT has logged In

* * *

**_

**sasuketheIDIOT: **remind me to kill naruto

**SakiKicksAss: **with pleasure.

**rameeenking101: **gulp

* * *

_**rameenking101 logged off

* * *

**_

**SakiKicksAss: **i love you, sasuke. and I don't mind if we do _it_.

**sasuketheIDIOT: **with pleasure.

* * *

_**SakiKicksAss has logged off**_

_**sasuketheIDIOT has logged off

* * *

**_

.**xxx**.

**Watcha think? Review if you must. :D hope you liked it. :D**

_**BlueAndBlackMusicSheet **__**(former aOikurO23)**_


End file.
